Ember Island Prayers
by jdc6
Summary: AU: Fat Boss/Asami Underling/Korra. What happens when Korra is stuck on a deserted Island with the one person she hates the most...her mean boss Asami Sato. A Korrasami Fanfict.


Future Industries is known as the single largest business conglomerate in the whole United Republic, perhaps maybe even the whole world. The company's main headquarters is located in the heart of Republic City. Originally founded by Hiroshi Sato the company utilizes state-of-the-art technology to produce top of the line luxury Sato-mobiles as well as other high technological innovations that continue to drive Republic City and the rest of the world into a brighter Future.

Today the multi-billion yuan company's current CEO Asami Sato, daughter of the late Hiroshi Sato, has announced that she has started looking into a small Island in the nearby Fire Nation known as Ember Island and plans …..

Click

 **Korra**

I rolled my light blue eyes as I placed back my little black remote on the coffee table that I had in my living room after I shut off my television. Like I really wanted to hear Channel 5's anchorwoman Ahnah go on and on about how amazing the Sato family is. _As if Miss large and in charge didn't have a big enough ego already._ I huffed as I reached back over to my takeout.

"Man I'm starving." I said out loud as I eagerly took a bite of my meal.

I loved the Seaweed noodles I had bought at the Narook's Seaweed Noodlery it's a small restaurant located in the Little Water Tribe neighborhood of Republic City. A few strands of my short brown bob styled hair got in my tan face and I simply brushed it off as I just chowed down on my late night meal letting my thoughts drift to the most obnoxious horrendous woman I ever had the greatest displeasure of meeting. My boss Ms. Asami Sato.

Asami 'fucking' Sato was a woman who always enjoyed the finer things in life. Yes anyone who knew her would agree. The twenty two year old CEO of Future Industries was known for having a very extravagant lifestyle. She had the best Sato-mobiles fresh off her company's assembly line. She had the best house money could buy, her 16 room mansion complete with two tennis courts, three indoor pools, a built in movie theater, and a bowling alley. Yes Asami Sato was living the life as far as I could tell, but off of other people's hard work.

Ms. Sato was defiantly born with a silver spoon in her mouth since her father the late Hiroshi Sato built the company from the ground up. She was just given a job that she couldn't handle nor deserved. She was her father's sole heir and he adored her. Asami's only family that remained was her mother Yasuko.

Yasuko Sato was the epitome of beauty she had raven black hair, pale skin, jade colored eyes and one of the most caring compassionate personality in perhaps all of Republic City. She had gorgeous looks inside and out but unfortunately for her; her daughter Asami had neither.

Asami may have had some of her mother's physical features such as the raven black hair, jade colored eyes, and porcelain skin, but I assure you she defiantly had her father's figure. She as well as her father were rather big to say the least and I'm not talking about being just tall either. She had a double chin and an enormous waist line for spirits sake, not that her appearance mattered to anyone but she was often found the butt of her employee's jokes.

Asami at times could be a very cruel employer, some people thought she was ridiculed because she was so cruel others thought that perhaps she was so cruel because she was ridiculed. Nobody knew for sure which one it could be. It was kind of like the possum chicken or the egg no one knew which came first. I sure as heck didn't and I didn't care.

I got off my light blue couch and put my leftover food in my small plain white fridge. I took a good look around my place. It was pretty clean if I don't say so myself. Okay. Okay. You caught me. It was a mess, an utter pigsty, I had food crumbs all over my small light brown living room table across from my couch where I ate earlier. The small fat black television in front of that had some funky smudges on the screen I couldn't get rid of. I had piles of dirty dishes that awaited to be washed or blow torched in the thing I still referred to as my kitchen sink, and don't even get me started on my dirty laundry that littered both my bedroom and living room floors, I swear I used to have a floor maybe my clothes are hiding the light brown carpet. The funny thing though…its still is a lot cleaner than most days.

I really am not that messy or gross usually, it's just that her royal bitch has had me working overtime sucks that I am stuck working at the factory. If I had any other option I would go for it but unfortunately for me there are no jobs in Republic City right now. So my good friend Mako 'hooked me up'. Apparently after Ms. Sato's dad died from his heart attack last year Mako helped her investigate where some of her father's missing funds went. Not really sure how that all went down exactly but long story short it turned out the money was accounted for after all and Mako pretty much wasted his time.

I wasn't very surprised when Mako told me the CEO hit on him. I mean Mako is a fairly attractive man and I should know we used to date. He is about 6' ft. tall and he has amber colored eyes. He has black slicked back hair, an athletic figure, and he usual runs around in a dark red shirt and a grey jacket solving mysteries with Scooby and the gang. Well not really. Sherlock Holmes spends most of his time working for the Republic City's Police Department. He is a lead detective which he has only brought up a few times give or take a million. I swear I would quit if I could and be better able to take care of my apartment but Ms. Sato needs as much help as she can get at the factory apparently. I leaned over my dark marble counter top and took a nice sip of my beer and headed for bed.

The next morning as I got dressed in my usual red polo shirt and light khaki pants. I headed out ready to start another long ass day having my boss complain about all her workers and act like a total ass to me and them. The woman may be my boss but the fact is I don't like her. In my eyes Asami Sato is a vile, selfish, mama's girl who stole people's ideas and passed them off as her own. I couldn't stand her most of the time and I really have no idea what person in their right mind would want to date someone like…

 **Asami**

"Me?"

I turned to see my mother's hard gaze as she puckered her lips a bit then began silently smoothing out her dark slacks and tapping her black high heels in a steady rhythm; something that I have come to realize is a bit of a nervous tick of her's.

"Yes Asami." She spoke. "I need you to do this I know you are purchasing Ember Island with the intent to turn it into a resort but…"

"Mom." I sighed.

I gently massaged my temple as I headed over to my elegantly carved armoire. It was made of Fire Nation wood and had engraved symbols of cogs on the side. I pulled out my favorite long black skirt, a nice fiery red blouse, and accented that with a nice black jacket. I turned to my mother to see that she had strolled over and took a seat on my queen sized bed and was lightly tugging the maroon sheets. _Another tick perhaps?_ She looked at me and then laid back on my bed messing with one of the many white pillows that I had neatly arranged as she looked at me with one raised eyebrow.

I coughed, "Okay. You win. I can't keep putting things off that I know I need to take care of. It's just I have been really busy at the factory and I have had lots of work to do, but I swear, I will make sure that I take a look at the place before the deal goes through. I'm going to in two days with Zhu-li and make sure I check out Ember Island in person." _I checked out the pictures the real estate agent sent me, I'm pretty sure I can trust Tahno I mean why shouldn't I?I guess if this is what she thinks is best then I'll do it for her._

My mother smiled showing off her sparkling pearls. "Good. Now… I shall leave my beautiful daughter to get dressed." My mother winked as she got up and headed out of my bedroom.

"Bye mom." I grinned.

"Okay sweetie see you later." She said sweetly and left.

I tossed my clothes on the bed and headed over to the door to lock it and began to undress. As I sauntered over to my clothing I caught sight of myself in my full length mirror my mother bought me for my last birthday. What I saw in the mirror wasn't exactly what anyone would call beautiful, especially my employees, but I was pretty okay with my body. I was heavier than most girls and I didn't wear any makeup, I have never gone out on a single date in my life. I didn't care though I was happy with myself and just because people thought I shouldn't be didn't mean I was going to be. I just grabbed the black square glasses I was recently prescribed and put them on as I got dressed.

 _I got lots of work to do today, I better check with Zhu-li to see what I got scheduled_. I sighed. I picked up my new silver Sphone from the top of my bed.

Zhu-li Moon had been my assistant since I took over in my father's place. She never back talked or complained, she knew how to get things done, and she was actually maybe one of the few people in the whole wide world I could trust. Yep if there was anyone I could rely on it would be her. So I started up a new message…

*Zhu-li please set up a visit to Ember Island for me. We will most likely need to fly a plane to the Fire Nation and make our way over there.*

*Also make sure you call me to let me know what we have scheduled for today.*

After I sent my message I went down stairs and passed the large foyer and I waited for about an hour luckily for me I had texted Zhu-li about six am and we didn't run the company till eight so I had a little time, but still even though it was now seven I was still getting annoyed. So I grabbed my phone again ready to call my assistant and ask her why she hadn't responded as I got into my ride when….

Ring

Ring

Ring

I looked down at my Sphone and smirked as I pressed answer and spoke up immediately, "Hello, Zhu-li? What's on my schedule for today?"

I heard a small sob on the other line then a meek voice speak. "Yes Ms. Sato I actually called to inform you that my grandmother passed away earlier this morning and I will actually be needing a few days off to attending the wake and funeral. If that is alright with you?" she asked hesitantly.

I couldn't stop the sadness that etched my face. To think I was foolish enough to consider her my friend. _Huh, does Zhu-li really think I would be that cold and not allow her to attend such a function?_

I strained to keep an even voice and carefully replied. "Of course Zhu-li. I am very sorry for your loss. Please take all the time you need. Please don't even worry about missing work. You may take your leave of absence **WITH** pay of course."

"Yes, thank you Ms. Sato." She sniffled a bit and could be heard blowing her nose for a second in the background.

I suddenly heard some typing noises and papers ruffling followed by a short moment of silence. "Hum, now let me see here…ah yes, you have a meeting at 10 with the Kyoshi Corporation, and you have to do a factory walkthrough today as well as prepare you presentation for Long Feng Finance coming up. I have also booked you a flight to the Fire Nation Unfortunately, since I will be out for a while I cannot go with you."

"It's fine. I'll just reschedule then till…"

"Sorry." My assistant interrupted. " But your booked pretty solid for the next two months and surprisingly enough after the media got a hold of the fact your considering buying the Island, others investors have been scrounging around waiting to see if you're going to backout of the deal."

My nose scrunched up and my face contorted into a look of disgust, "Vultures."

"Indeed. I really think you should go as soon as possible and make sure this place is what you're really looking for ma'am."

Even though my doughty brunette assistant couldn't see I nodded.

Suddenly I heard her clear her throat and proceed, "The flight I booked should leave you off at the closest airport near Ember Island. You will have to take a boat the rest of the way but I took care of everything already."

"Thank you Zhu-li. I appreciate everything you've done for me." I paused unsure of what to say next. "And once again I am sorry for you loss."

"Thank you. Goodbye."

The phone went silent instantly and I slowly placed my phone in the center consol. With Zhu-li taking time off to attend her grandmother's funeral I knew I was going to need someone else to go with me. Someone who I could count on, someone who could tell me how it is, but who?


End file.
